La quête de ma vie
by JustFairyTale
Summary: Une jeune femme découvre qu'elle n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait être. Sa vie a beaucoup plus de sens qu'elle ne pouvait le penser, et bien des choses vont changer.


I.

J'ai toujours su qu'un jour quelque chose d'exceptionnel m'arriverait, que je vivrais quelque chose qui mériterait d'être conté. Surement parce que de nature très rêveuse, penser cela m'aidait à me lever chaque jour pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma routine abrutissante. Alors ces espoirs me maintenaient éveillée chaque jour pour être sûre que quand l'histoire de ma vie débuterait je serais prête pour enregistrer chaque détail, chaque émotion, chaque moment. J'ai attendu bien longtemps, j'ai même dû m'assoupir par moment, mais malgré tout je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire.

En attendant que cette histoire arrive, je vivais. Avant de devenir la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, j'ai d'abord été beaucoup de choses : une enfant timide, une adolescente complexée, une étudiante banale. C'est de cette étudiante banale dont j'aimerais vous parler car c'est principalement elle qui a forgé l'être que je suis devenu. Je ne vous dis pas encore si durant cette période l'histoire de ma vie a eu lieu, je ne vous dis même pas si elle a vraiment eu lieu…

J'ai eu vingt neuf ans un jour, trois cent soixante cinq même. J'étais étudiante en littérature. J'ai toujours eu cette passion pour les histoires fictives, celles qui arrivaient à me faire vibrer alors que la vie réelle ne faisait que m'ennuyer. Je pouvais passer de longues heures captivée par un livre. Mais même si pour les cours il me fallait lire de la grande littérature, je préférais de loin les contes de fée. Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Aurore, Peter Pan, Alice, et tous les autres étaient mes héros. Je les aimais, je me sentais proche d'eux, surement parce que ces histoires pleines de magie, d'amour, et d'amitié arrivaient à me faire supporter mon monde. Un monde dans lequel je ne me suis jamais sentie réellement à l'aise. J'étais différente, c'était indéniable. Tellement que j'en avais du mal à communiquer avec les autres. J'avais peu d'amis, mais suffisamment. Quelques rares personnes sur lesquelles je pouvais compter à tout instant et dans n'importe quelle situation. Par contre je n'avais pas de petit ami, et pour dire vrai, je n'en avais jamais eu. Je rêvais du grand amour, et forcément ces histoires de princes sur leurs chevaux blancs, de baiser d'amour véritable, ou de ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ne m'aidaient pas à garder les pieds sur terre.

Mais tout cela ne faisait pas de moi une fille malheureuse, loin de là. J'avais une famille unie et c'était le plus important. Je savais qu'ils seraient tous toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Ou presque.

Je ressentais au fond de moi un vide, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à combler et à comprendre. J'avais l'impression de ne pas tout savoir, de ne pas réellement être celle que je pensais. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et j'ai vu son regard se ternir, son sourire s'atténuer et un silence s'imposer. J'ai saisis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je l'ai interrogée, et elle m'a répondu que je devais savoir mais que pour ça il fallait attendre mon père. Mon cœur s'est serré, j'avais compris.

Ils se sont tous deux retrouvés devant moi, les yeux baissés, les poings serrés. Mon père a d'abord pris la parole, ma respiration s'est coupée :

- Tu sais Elena, nous ne voulions pas te cacher ça toute ta vie, nous avions prévu de te le dire, on attendait simplement le bon moment. On voulait être sûr que tu sois prête. Si tu nous en veux on comprendra, mais sache que nous t'aimons.

Je n'ai rien répondu, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir bien écouté tous ces mots, j'ai simplement attendu la suite, parce que plus rien ne comptait que la révélation qu'ils allaient me faire. Et elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Nous t'avons adoptée Elena. On ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors que c'est ce qu'on voulait le plus au monde. Alors on a visité des orphelinats et on t'a rencontrée. Tu avais sept mois et on n'a plus voulu te quitter. C'était une évidence pour nous, nous allions devenir tes parents.

Je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus, je suis partie comme ça, sans rien dire. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, ils m'avaient menti. Ça me faisait mal parce que, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours cru en eux, je les avais toujours tellement admirés et aimés que les voir sous cet angle m'anéantissait. Je leur en voulais tellement.

Je me suis promenée de longues heures dehors, dans le froid qui ne m'atteignait plus. Ma tête était pleine de questions. D'où pouvais-je venir ? Qui étaient mes véritables parents ? Ces personnes horribles qui m'avaient abandonnée ? Pourquoi m'avait-il laissée ? J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Puis je me suis stoppée net et j'ai crié fort, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. J'aurais même voulu casser tout ce qui se trouvait près de moi. Alors je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai plongé ma tête dans mes mains. Je suis restée ainsi un long moment, le temps que je parvienne à me calmer, à faire redescendre la colère qui prenait possession de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, je n'aimais pas être comme ça et, malgré le peu de chose que je savais finalement de moi, je pouvais être sûre que cette personne envahie de noirceur ce n'était pas moi.

J'ai fait le vide, j'ai soufflé, et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai pas regardé mes « parents », je suis simplement montée dans ma chambre, j'ai pris un sac et j'y ai mis des affaires dedans. Puis j'ai pris sur moi et je leur ai fait face.

- Il faut que je parte, vraiment, il faut que je prenne du recul, que je comprenne qui je suis. J'ai une amie qui cherche une colocataire, j'irai vivre avec elle. Si comme vous me l'avez dit vous m'aimez vraiment, laissez-moi faire.

J'ai vu que ça leur faisait du mal, mais ils m'ont laissée partir. Pour tout le monde, il valait mieux que cela se passe ainsi et ils le savaient. Alors je suis partie.

ELLIPSE

Cela faisait désormais deux mois que j'avais quitté mes parents. Je vivais avec Coraline, une amie de la fac. On s'était tout de suite bien entendu, elle avait le même mode de vie que moi alors vivre avec elle était un plaisir.

Pendant ces deux mois, je n'ai pas appelé mes parents. J'y ai pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi leur dire et que je préférais garder mes distances. Ils m'ont également laissée tranquille, et je leur en étais vraiment reconnaissante. Même si je leur en voulais de m'avoir caché mon adoption, ils n'en restaient pas moins mes parents et je le savais. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais des réponses.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment les obtenir et cela m'obnubilait. Je passais mes nuits à y réfléchir et mes cours à dormir. Au lieu de réviser, je faisais des recherches sur internet concernant les adoptions et les orphelinats. Et mes examens ont été ratés.

Je n'étais clairement pas dans la meilleure période de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'une impasse et que jamais je ne sortirai de ce trou dans lequel je m'enfonçais un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais un mardi soir alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit à m'interroger sur mon existence insensée, à 20h15 exactement tout s'est éclairé.

II

Je n'étais pas de ce monde, on m'y avait envoyé par simple méchanceté. On avait voulu me punir d'être un peu trop jolie, trop pure, trop gentille.

J'avais 20 ans et on ne voulait plus de moi. Mes parents étaient tous deux morts. Mon père, peu avant ma naissance, ma mère alors que je n'avais que sept ans. Je n'avais qu'une image floue d'eux mais je savais qu'ils avaient toujours tout donné pour que je puisse avoir la meilleure vie possible. Sur son lit de mort, ma mère m'a confiée à sa sœur. Elle avait confiance en elle et pensait faire au mieux pour moi. J'étais là pour entendre ses dernières ses volontés :

- Je t'en prie Cora, prends soin d'elle, comme si elle était ton enfant. Elle n'aura plus que toi à présent, chérie là comme je l'ai toujours fait avec toi.

Ma mère fut emportée sur ces paroles. Nous avons toutes pleuré, ma tante, ma cousine et moi. Mais malgré toute la douleur que je pouvais ressentir j'avais foi en l'avenir. Je me devais de vivre une belle vie pour faire honneur à mes parents. Et jusqu'à mes 20 ans j'ai cru y parvenir.

J'ai grandi auprès de ma tante. Auparavant c'était une femme droite et appréciée, puis les désirs de réussite, de richesses et de pouvoirs ont pris le dessus et son âme s'est noircie. Je ne l'ai vu que trop tard.

Elle faisait toujours en sorte de me tenir à l'écart, pour mon bien être disait-elle. Je ne sortais que très rarement, je n'assistais pas aux bals qu'elle organisait, je ne voyais personne d'autre que les domestiques, elle, son mari et ma cousine. Et ça m'allait, enfin je le croyais. Je pensais que ma cousine était assujettie au même règlement que moi, que comme nous n'étions que des enfants nous devions nous préserver du monde et que quand il serait temps nous pourrions nous aussi assister à la vie mondaine. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

Le jour de mes vingt ans, Cora organisait un bal, ce qui pour elle n'était qu'un pur hasard. Prise par l'euphorie de mon anniversaire, je suis sortie de ma chambre et me suis faufilée à travers les couloirs. Je me suis faite toute discrète, j'avançais à pas de loups jusqu'à avoir une belle vue sur l'ensemble du hall de réception. J'ai été éblouie par tant de beauté, les belles robes pour les dames et les beaux costumes pour les messieurs, les pas de danse raffinés, la joie, la fête. Je suis restée là à les admirer longtemps. Et puis un détail a retenu mon attention, ou plutôt une personne, ma cousine, Regina.

Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce dans une somptueuse robe. Elle était coiffée de diamants et était, à mon sens, la plus belle personne de ce bal, mais également la personne qui n'était pas sensée être présente. Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi, je me suis levée et je suis partie la rejoindre. J'ai cru que si elle avait le droit, j'étais également autorisée à descendre. On nous avait toujours traité de la même manière, pourquoi aurait-ce été différent cette fois ?

Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendue compte de ce que je faisais. Je portais une robe banale et tout ce qui pouvait me rendre un minimum jolie était mon sourire. Alors j'ai souri de toutes mes dents et je me suis insérée dans la foule. J'ai remarqué les regards curieux et les chuchotements mais je n'en ai rien fait et j'ai simplement marché jusqu'à Regina. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que je lui tapote l'épaule. Elle s'est retournée vers moi tout sourire, et a sursauté.

- Mais Elena, que fais-tu là enfin ? Ma mère ne t'avait-elle pas dit de ne jamais participer aux bals ?

- Oui, mais elle te l'avait dit à toi aussi, et pourtant tu es là.

- Je suis plus vieille que toi, Elena.

- D'un an seulement, et c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui je voulais m'amuser…

- Oh ma pauvre Elena, je te conseille de retourner dans ta chambre avant que ma mère ne s'aperçoive que…

- Qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que malgré toutes mes recommandations et mes ordres, cette jeune demoiselle a désobéit ?

Cora…

Son regard était noir, plein de mépris et de colère. Pour la première fois de ma vie, elle m'a fait peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Je me suis excusée, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé finir, elle m'a tirée par le bras pour s'échapper des regards insistants et nous a enfermées dans une petite pièce.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne jamais descendre ?

- Mais Regina…

- Regina est ma fille !

Ces quatre mots ont heurté mon cœur, et ont fait couler une larme le long de ma joue. Je tombais de haut.

- Ne pleure pas, tout ceci est de ta faute. Regarde dans quel embarras tu as mis ma famille ? Venir te montrer devant tant d'invités ? Pour quoi vais-je passer ?

Sa voix s'intensifiait et mon cœur se serrait. Je tremblais. Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu pareille colère. Et je n'étais pas au bout de ma peine. Il a suffit que Cora lève sa main vers moi pour que je me retrouve projetée contre un mur. L'étonnement a pris le pas sur la douleur. Je suis restée stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait « levée » la main sur moi et cela en usant de… magie.

Elle a dû voir le regard incrédule que j'avais et a ri.

- Ah oui si tu avais su, tu ne m'aurais pas mis en colère.

- Mais ma tante, je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de désolée qui tienne.

Son emprise se resserra autour de moi, mon souffle se coupa. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis, compris ?

J'ai peiné à acquiescer de la tête. La forcé exercée sur mon corps se relâcha et j'eus l'impression de sortir de dix minutes d'apnée. Mon corps tomba à terre fortement. Mon cœur battait si fort, ma respiration était haletante et je me sentais très faible. Elle a relevé ma tête de son index et a plongé son regard glacial dans le mien et a déclaré :

- Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce, je veux que tu souries. Ne parle à personne, ne dis pas qui tu es. Tu danseras, deux danses au maximum. Puis tu diras que tu te sens fatiguée et tu remonteras te coucher. Nous reparlerons de cette trahison demain.

Je me suis relevée avec beaucoup de mal et me suis redressée. Elle m'a regardée avec tout le mépris du monde et a m'a pointée de sa main. J'ai eu peur et me suis recroquevillée.

- Relève-toi !

J'ai obéis et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait troqué ma toilette contre une belle robe de bal d'un rose pâle. Elle avait également coiffé mes cheveux en un chignon, et avait laissé dépasser une mèche près de mon oreille droite.

- Allons-y.

Je l'ai suivi et nous avons réintégré le bal.


End file.
